Speech recognition is the process by which an acoustic signal received by microphone is converted to a set of text words, numbers, or symbols by a computer. These recognized words then can be used in a variety of computer software applications for purposes such as document preparation, data entry, and command and control. For example, speech recognition systems may be used in modern operating rooms to control various medical systems and devices. A surgeon or other user, by giving a simple voice command, may direct the functionality of a device controlled by the speech recognition system. For example, the surgeon may deliver a voice command to adjust a patient table or adjust the pressure of a pump.
To enable speech recognition in an operating room, medical devices and/or other equipment are connected with a component (e.g., a call system) through communication channels (e.g., an Ethernet connection, device bus, etc.). A speech recognition system is also connected providing of the connected devices, the system will send an appropriate signal so that the desired control action is taken.
Speech recognition systems are generally customizable for a particular user. For example, a user may customize particular settings of the system. A user may further configure or train the system to recognize his or her particular voice and custom commands. Customization and configuration is performed at the time of initializing the system or upon restarting the system. As such, prior art systems are not customizable or reconfigurable during use and without interruption. Therefore when a second user desires to operate the system, the system must rebooted and/or restarted to reconfigure the system for the second user. In an operating room setting where time is critical, such delay is highly undesirable.
It is therefore desired to provide a speech recognition system and method including an improved means of user customization and configuration. It is further desired to provide a speech recognition system and method operable by two or more users continuously.